A Shadow from the future
by RogerDering
Summary: Shikamaru goes back in time and forces his way into Team 7. ShikaTema, probably. Rated T for safety. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shadow from Future**

The cloudless sky hung over Konoha. It was late in the afternoon and the streets were fairly empty. However lying on a bench looking up at the sky there was one 11-year old brown-haired boy who hadn't reported home yet.

Nara Shikamaru was looking up at the sky with a look of annoyance on his face. He had resolved to remain until he had at least seen one good cloud but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Then again, he was late in getting back and he wasn't about to face the inevitable mouthful from his mother without something to show for it. Faced with such a dilemma the boy remained stationary, closing his eyes for _short _nap.

Two minutes later his eyes shot open again as he felt that there was something coming.

Shikamaru sat up and looked around seeing nothing and finally he turned his attention back up to the sky before calling it a day. He barely had time to drop his jaw before it reached him. He couldn't have told you the color, size, shape or how fast it was going or how close it was even if he tried. He could vaguely recall that it wasn't a cloud but that was it. It hit him and he fell of the bench clutching his head.

"What? What the hell is this..?"

He stammered as strange thoughts and memories came to him. As he slowly felt a different conciousness entirely take over he passed out.

_"Four people stood inside a strange circular array carved out in the ground. One was looking up at the sky as though saying one last prayer, One had his eyes closed accepted that he had little control over the situation, the two women were looking at the one man outside the circle who had his hand on the outmost line of the array pouring in dark red energy. Suddenly one of the woman said _

_"There's someone coming!" _

_Since it was hardly a time to take chances they all put their hands together. Sakura and Shikamaru both shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and sent clones of them the way that they sensed a powerful chakra coming.  
The Hyuugas shouted "Byakugan" and tarted outside the circle. _

_Naruto remained stationary, being to far along in the Time Travel Jutsu to stop now._

_In a blur that none of them could follow a young man of their age eliminated the clones, sliced through Neji in one swoop, Chidori'd his way through Hinata and reached the circle. Careful not to mess with the array Sakura slammed her fist into the ground. A rock came out of the ground where Sasuke or rather Orochimaru was standing. _

_"It's time!" _

_Naruto made 15 handsigns in flash and moved to defend Sakura. Shikamaru couldn't tell what happened as light engulfed them, blocking his view from the images of Team 7."_

_

* * *

_A/N: Not very good for a prologue, I know. Keep reading, it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this?

A/N: This is my first story, so don't expect to much of it.

* * *

**Day 1**

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes.

_Did it work?_

He wasn't looking at an open sky as he had been expecting, rather he was looking at the ceiling of his old bedroom.

_Guess the merge knocked my body out._ He lifted up his arm to look at it. No scars, not much of a tan, no muscle...

The boy finally dared a smirk._ It worked._

He got out of bed and put on his clothes, then he started stretching in all possible manners trying to detect if anything was wrong.

_Nope, Lord Hokage really came through for us this time._

After gazing around the room he hadn't seen since it was destroyed in an attack from the Sound he prepared to exit only to have the the door slammed open by a vicious woman.

"It's about time you woke up! What the hell is the matter with you, just falling asleep by that stupid bench of yours?! After your father found you, he had to carry you back home! I swear from now on..."

_Man, I forgot what a drag that woman used to be. _Shikamaru thought, blocking out the rant.

Eventually he decided that he hadn't got all day.

"Mom, tch. hey MOM!"

"...If you don't slacking down young man I swear I'll- WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry but I kinda promised some friends of my mine I'd meet them for lunch today, it's a drag but I'm late as it is."

Yoshino questioningly looked down on her son, it didn't sound like a lie though it seemed quite out of character for him.

"Fine but you get back here as soon as possible, I'm not done with you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"One yes is enough!"

* * *

Shikamaru strolled up to the Ichiraku's, the Sixth would probably scold him for being late but it's not like they didn't have time now. As he entered he smiled as he saw the blond kid eating his way through ramen cup after ramen cup.

_Heh, he doesn't change. Looks like he intends to catch up on all the meals he missed in the span of a day._

"Hey, Naruto." He called out to him, obviously he couldn't use his title here.

"Hey, Shikamaru! I didn't know you liked ramen!"

Shikamaru lost his composure for only a split second as the situation hit him. His eyes sweeped the room. Sakura was either extremely late or he was the only one that had made it back.

_Lord Hokage, please. _Shikamaru pleaded in his mind.

"You didn't?"

Naruto shook his head as the lazy boy approached him, his eyes were shut together suspiciously as he didn't like the look that Shikamaru was giving him.

Shikamaru sat down next to them and ordered a bowl of ramen, as he gazed out in front of him his brain started working overtime.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

In the next chapter I'll be explaining how Shikamaru revises and expandes the plan to accommodate for his prediciment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: This is my first story, so don't expect to much of it.

* * *

_"It was four years after it was reported that Uchiha Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi when the attack of the newly risen Village Hidden in the Sound finally came. The defences of Konoha, or what had been rebuilt after Pain's destructive Ninjutsu had wrecked havoc upon the city never really had a chance. Konoha's Hurricane _(If anyone has a better nickname for Naruto then the one mostly used then speak up, I much rather have him have a colour to go along with it like his dad the Yellow Flash or the White Fang) _had defended the village with all his might but when he faced their leader he had to fight both a adept in the arts of the Sharingan as well as the beast inside of him that was controlled by his opponents Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. At the end of their dual. All his two trusted advisers could do to is retreat with their leader incapacitated." _

"Hey Shikamaru, how about you drop the Sasuke imitation!"

Shikamaru looked up from his mumblings and looked at the boy seated next to him. Akimichi Chouji, his eternal friend. For him it had been a long time since they last spoke. He tried not to think of the last time he saw him, watching helplessly as he was swallowed up by that maneating plant Akatsuki. He smiled as the kid went back to finishing the bag of chips.

He tried not to be to hopelessly nostalgic as his eyes passed through the classroom. Kiba was talking to some of the more normal boys, Shino was seated in a corner silently, or maybe talking to one of bugs, you can never tell.

It was one of those rare days when Hinata managed to summon the courage to it next to Naruto. It didn't help her cause all that much, every attempt at a conversation was so quiet that Naruto crassly asked her to speak up, causing her to shut down.

Finally Ino and Sakura as well as all the remaining female members of their class were fawning over Sasuke. Who was staring out of the window.

Uchiha Sasuke... It had come as a great relief to Shikamaru that, though he was the only one of their side that had made it to the past, his future self (or the man inhibiting it as it turned out) had not gotten caught up in the time-space jutsu either as he had feared. It meant that he had most likely killed Sakura and Rokudaime-sama (Shikamaru flinched at that thought) but that was just another thing Shikamaru intended to set right.

Shikamaru must have been staring too long because he found Sasuke glaring right back at him when his thoughts returned to the classroom. quickly he turned his head to Iruka-sensei again, still talking about some boring topic.

* * *

A few hours later found the lazy boy walking aimlessly through the streets, thinking about the task that lay ahead of him. _"When Sakura and Shikamaru had carried Naruto over to one of the rendezvous points that Shikamaru had ordered to be set up in case enemies had routed Konoha's shinobi force from the village they found that Neji was there, who had risked his own life to save Hinata the last surviving main branch family member from a horde of enemies. Besides him, there were about twelve squads of Ninja at Chuunin level to Special Jounin level present. Shikamaru had been expecting around that number._

_It was when Naruto first woke up and Shikamaru gave him a honest estimate of how many villagers of Konoha were still alive that he first started talking about this jutsu that he had been working on the back of his head._

_Five days of war and loss later thought slowly turned into reality as their plight became more desperate and Naruto became more convinced that it could, _no, would_ work. When all six of them had been convinced that he was serious about this they started to plan. _

_"If this jutsu will work as you say it will, then I propose we meet up at Ichiraku's ramenshop at 12 o'clock sharp." I began. _

_"Since we normally didn't ossociate with each other, I need all of you to run the many different possibilities through your head now so we don't have to sneak off the plan later on to much. Rukodaime-sama-" _

_'You should start calling me Naruto again, you know." _

_"... You and Sakura should stick to your usual routines until the Chuunin Exams. Though it might prove benevicial if you two weren't so annoying as you were back then as to allow Sasuke to warm up to you little easier." _

_"Hey!" "Hinata, it would be better if you and I get put in the same group. But I'll need better understanding of how the groups are formed until I can best propose how we go about doing that. After that's done the first real problem will be Zabuza."_

_ "I'm not going to let Zabuza and Haku die again!" Naruto said immediately. _

_"With all due respect, it would be better if we avoided getting involved with them at all. I propose somebody sneaks up on that Tazuna guy and gives him the money he needs to afford the protection he needs. Neji?" _

_"I understand, leave it to me." _

_"It'll be in the Forest of Death where we make our move. We will have three main objectives: _

_1. Prevent Sasuke from receiving the Curse Mark, if possible prevent him from interacting with Orochimaru at all._

_2. Eliminate Yakushi Kabuto._

_3. Eliminate Orochimaru_

_Depending on the situation we may have to eliminate the Sound Genin and all squads from the Sand but they shouldn't really be a problem."_

_So much for that idea_, Shikamaru thought. _Now that it's just me I'll have to be put in the same squad as Sasuke to even have chance at accomplishing the first objective. Back at the academy I passed the graduation exam with the least effort possible getting the worst test scores in the class barring only Naruto who initially actually failed. It'd love to help Naruto train but without the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu he'd never be able to pass and... That's it!"_

_

* * *

_**NEXT TIME: Mizuki's special training exersize.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: This is my first story, so don't expect to much of it.

* * *

From thereon a subtle change occurred in Shikamaru's personality and way of doing things. He said things were troublesome a little less, and would at times be silent in class deep in thought. Chouji didn't mind it much, having known for a long time that were was more to Shikamaru then meets the eye, he supposed it was simply becoming more apparant now. Most other students didn't pay much thought to the complaining lay-about to begin with.

His grades didn't seem to be effected much, perhaps dropping ever so slightly. Iruka suspected the boy was capable of more, his father's weren't much better when he was in the Academy. Still even when the boy picked up his pencil the answers he put down made Iruka suspect that he was all that he appeared after all.

Shikaku Nara however DID notice and it worried him, though he thought better then to talk to his wife about it. Shikamaru would no doubt take that as selling him out. He wouldn't be far from the mark. Whenever Shikaku tailed his son when he wandered off the look at the clouds half the time he'd go into the Nara private forest. He'd initiate extremely advanced manouvers to shake off any potential pursuers and 90% of the time Shikaku would be forced to give up or be discovered.

But about a month after this all started Shikaku had finally managed to tail Shikamaru without being spotted. It turned out the boy was doing nothing more sinister then training. Granted Shikaku was more then a little unnerved to see his son put so much more enthusiasm in his training then he did at their morning practices but Shikaku couldn't understand why his son would go to such lengths to hide this. Still his sons antics were off no concern of his. It was too troublesome to confront him on it.

* * *

Shikamaru was looking down at the pencil in his hand with extreme irritation. He was disgusted with himself.

The questions were simple but he couldn't allow himself to pass this test at all. He looked over to Naruto's position.

Naruto sweating like crazy as hell looked down on his test. _Man, I don't get any of this stuff, dattebayo..._

_As expected, he's not doing well at all. _Shikamaru smirked, now it all depends on whether Mizuki-sensei is going to take the bait.

* * *

An hour after they got the test results back Naruto could be found on the training grounds nearest to his apartment. He had stayed behind after class because he though Iruka-sensei would take him out for ramen, instead he was rewarded with a lecture and an explanation that he was very busy and he'd meet Naruto at the ramenshop later, _maybe_.

_Stupid test_, _I hate written tests. That's not what ninja is about at all. _Naruto went on and on about it in his head, venting with shuriken practice though it effected his aim and his mood was getting worse by the minute. As such he was pretty pissed off by the time he was interrupted.

'Yo, what are you up to, idiot.'

'What you'd say?!'

Naruto nearly twisted his neck when he turned to look at the newcomer. _What the hell does Shikamaru want?_

Shikamaru exhaled slowly, _alright this is the hard part._ 'So, you didn't do to hot on that last test, huh?'

'Yeah, well what about you, huh?! You didn-'

'Yeah, so listen I was thinking we may need some help here.' Shikamaru spoke right through Naruto's rant. _Man, I forgot what a pain in the ass he was._

"-Don't even try to do your best, always laying about, slacking off, I mean what kind off- Help, what'd you mean?" Naruto said when the words finally got through to him.

"My pain in the ass of a mother was threatening me about what she'd do if I failed this time. It's a drag but I guess I better do something about my grades, I was going to ask one of the teachers for some special training..." Shikamaru paused to yawn for a moment. "You failed three times now right? I thought-"

"Yeah, okay great, sounds good!"

Shikamaru knew he'd have him at the words "special training".

* * *

10 minutes later Naruto and Shikamaru were back at the Academy. Most of the teachers were gone, Iruka was at the ramenshop waiting for a boy that had forgotten all about him. Mizuki was still there as a certain student had sneaked into his office and messed the place up while he had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey, look there's someone still here!" "I _know_."

Mizuki looked up to see the Ninetailed fox brat and the Nara kid looking into his office. The brat started going on and on about how he wanted Mizuki to train him and the other kid. While the boy was reassuring him that it would totally pay off and that even the slacker had promised he wouldn't waste his time Mizuki was struck with a stroke of genius. "You know what, I know just the thing that would help you two along the way..."

_

* * *

_

**One week later...**

"The first one is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu... Man, that is my worst jutsu!" "Well that's probably why we needed the scroll to work on it, dummy."

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Graduation! Finally! I hope...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: This is my first story, so don't expect to much of it.

* * *

After Naruto had successfully summoned five perfect clones Shikamaru told Naruto to close the scroll and got up. 'Okay, that should be enough. Let's...' Shikamaru stopped because they heard someone arrive behind them. _You're right on time, Mizuki._ 'So looks like you kids got the drift of it, huh? No you should better give me back that scroll so I...' But then Mizuki himself stopped to glare at yet another arrival. 'DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!' Iruka-sensei yelled.

* * *

Shikamaru, content with letting the scene play out until his part came was subjecting to pretty heartbreaking scene as Naruto discovered his true lineage. When Mizuki told him that he was a monster Naruto looked at Shikamaru in search of comfort. Shikamaru immediately averted his eyes. _I dunno what'll happen if he doesn't buy Mizuki's bull. I'm not about to try and guess the actions of Konoha's #1 most unpredictable ninja._ Shikamaru thought, trying to justify it to himself.

Naruto seemed to have seen and heard enough and ran off as fast as he could. Mizuki was about to make his pursuit when he froze. 'Shadow Possession Jutsu Complete... Sensei! Hurry up and catch up with Naruto!' Iruka only seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying 'Thank you, Shikamaru, I'll be back as soon as possible!' And then left the pair.

'Very brave, but I'm afraid that jutsu only lasts for five minutes tops and when it fails, you're finished, Nara. And then the Ninetails and Iruka are next!' Mizuki smirked confidently.

'You know what? You're absolutely right... Shadow Possession Jutsu alone wouldn't be enough.' Mizuki eyes narrowed as the boy spoke, surprised at the kids confidence. Then they widened again as he was caught in a second Shadow Possession from behind. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu, a jutsu that is pretty much only mastered by Jounins of the Hidden Leaf Village. Thanks to you I can openly use this, now things will be much easier...'

'What the hell are you talking about? When did you hide a Shadow Clone?' Mizuki sputtered, unable to understand the situation.

'I had a Shadow Clone follow you ever since we set out on this little covert mission of yours.' Shikamaru said. He then released his own jutsu and drew a kunai. He nodded to his Shadow Clone who did the same, Mizuki forcefully following suit. 'You acted exactly as I predicted. Thanks for that. Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions but I don't have time and explaining everything to you would be troublesome.'

The Shadow Clone charged ahead, causing Mizuki to run straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru lazily evaded the kunai that struck out at him and then stabbed him in the heart. The two toppled over, the Shadow Clone then hastily erased any footprints and poffed into smoke. His job was done, this crimescene was perfect as can be.

When Iruka came back with a reassured Naruto at his side he found a dead Mizuki covering a Shikamaru that seemed to have been so shocked at his own deed that he had been to afraid to move. He took the two boys by hand and walked them out of the forest.

* * *

After that day Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru spent many days training together. Or rather the first two were unwittingly being trained by the latter. Over the next weeks Naruto's and Chouji's grades steadily increased, though Shikamaru, prone to sleeping during ...everything remained firmly at the bottom of the class, much to the chagrin of both their teacher as well as Naruto. Until finally the Academy Graduation Exams were upon them.

Twelve year old Shikamaru awoke to the sound of his ever annoying alarmclock with a look of irritation. _So it's finally here, huh? Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. _It had taken Shikamaru quite a while but after days of training hidden in the confines of the Nara clan's private forest he felt he had regained the stamina he needed for most of his more powerful jutsu. He wasn't planning to use them, he had gone through great trouble to secure Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to accommodate for most situations but from here on out he wouldn't be able to predict the path before him.

All 30 Academy Students passed the graduation exam with displaying the clone jutsu producing at least five clone. Naruto baffle all with his room full of perfect clones no flaw on any of them. Shikamaru did not fail to disappoint having five clones with plenty of cosmetic mistakes. Iruka was reluctant to pass him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: This is my first story, so don't expect to much of it.

* * *

The new additions to Konoha's military were sitting in the classroom waiting until the teacher came in and gave them his instructions (this sentence is a little awkward but Iruka completely blindsided them with his announcements of three-man squads so I'm not very clear as too what they were expecting). Nara Shikamaru was in the back next to the window, rocking his chair, feet on the bench in front of him and gazing out of the window. On the benches below him Uchiha Sasuke was the unwilling source of many annoying squeals and arguments as the girl were fawning over him and Naruto resenting him.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in annoyance, that he had to go through this twice was just too much. His suffering didn't last long as their sensei entered the classroom and assigned the girls who weren't sitting seats and telling everyone to be quiet.

"Starting today, each and everyone of you are real Shinobi... However, you are still only Genin, the road ahead of you has only just begun. Soon you will be put on missions to aid our village. So starting today you will all be organized in 3 man squads, and each team will serve under a Jounin sensei," Iruka said, stopping a moment as Shikamaru loudly yawned earning a few glares. "You will follow your sensei's instructions, as too successfully complete your missions. We have tried to balance each teams strengths, first of Team 1 will consist of..."

_Off course, that's not the whole truth. _Shikamaru thought. _Each teams strength were balanced but it was no coincidence that both the avenging heir of the Uchiha clan and the legacy of the Fourth Hokage were both organized into a team with_ _Sharingan Kakashi_.

_It only makes sense to leave the two greatest causes for concern under the best man to handle it. But now Naruto has some degree of control over the thing inside of him, and his all round skills aren't quite as shaky. Meanwhile my father has surely reported my secret training sensions and I killed a Chuunin at the age of 11, though an accident, still a smudge on my record. That coupled with my abysmal grades should make our sensei wonder what my plans are. Question is, have my efforts been sufficient?_

_

* * *

_"Next up Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru..." _Looks like everything has gone according to plan. _"And Yamanaka Ino." Whilst the rest of the class cringed at Ino's celebration Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the development. _Huh, I guess the higherups were insistent on recreating InoShikaCho after all, the Uchiha's firepower subbing for the Akimichi's brute force. And off course..._ Shikamaru also thought with a smirk. _I'm so pathetic I'll need both the top scoring male and female ninja to balance out._

"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino!" Iruka said in a loud voice, trying to make himself audible as Ino rubbed her victory in her female colleagues faces.

After Naruto (who was beginning to think he was forgotten about completely) was put in the same squad as Hinata and Sakura they were dismissed. They had until the afternoon to themselves after which they'd get to meet their Jounin sensei's.

* * *

Ino was leaning against the door, opening it every ten seconds to check if anyone was coming. Then looked back into the classroom.

Uchiha Sasuke was calmly gazing right in front, patiently ignoring every attempt at conversation by Ino. _Lazy-baka_ was still on the other side of the classroom, sometimes stopped sleeping more often just watching the clouds go by having not moved from his position ever since he sat down when he got here this morning. Their stupid sensei was **late**.

As she thought back at how Iruka sensei laughing apologized for not having time to wait with them anymore her face got red. 'Grrrrr, WHY? WHY IS OUR GUY THe- Waa!" _Boom_ Ino lost balance as the door opened behind her, the man opening making no effort to catch her fall. She swiftly got up and glared at the newcomer.

Pointing her finger menacingly. "YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Their new sensei -a grey-haired young man with a black mask covering his mouth and nose, wearing his headband sideways making it cover his right eye, rubbed the back of his head said.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." Ino's eyes narrowed at the lame justification, Sasuke sweatdropped in all of his disappointment, Shikamaru finally turned his eyes away from the window to look at the man.

* * *

"Alright, how about each of you introduced yourselves, one at a time..."

"Introductions, well what do you wanna know?"

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that."

"Well whaddabout you?!"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi; things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that; My dreams for the future... I never really thought about it; As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

Ino's infuriation seemed to grow with every answer.

"Okay, you on the right, you first."

Shikamaru didn't answer right away, he took his time getting up. "My name is Nara Shikamaru; I like sitting around taking naps and clouds; I hate... Pretty much anything that takes effort or is troublesome in some way, so most women in general. My dreams for the future..." Shikamau's eyes seemed to go out of focus as he thought back to what he used to have as dreams for the future. He had long given up on stuff like that, trying to survive through the day. Future of the village first, his own a distant second. But he used to have dreams... Shikamaru slowly looked up at the clouds.

"All I really want is to be just an average shinobi, making an average living. I'll marry a regular girl whose not super pretty or super ugly, have two kids: a girl and then a boy. Retire when my daughter got married and my son became a succesful ninja. And spends the rest of my days just playing Shogi or Go: A nice, carefree leisury retirement. And then I'd die of old age before my wife." Shikamaru spoke.

Ino stared at her teammate, Shikamaru was clearly talking to someone who wasn't there. this was the most she had heard him talking in a long time. Kakashi raised his eyebrows. _Strange kid._

Shikamaru, coming back to Earth concluded his introducing by saying he liked to play boardgames then proceeded to lay down again and turn his back to the rest of the group.

"Well that was... informative. Loud one, you go next."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, my hobby is to shop and my dream is to marry Sasuke."

"You forgot mentioning whether you hate anything."

"I hate YOU, AND YOU (pointing at Shikamaru), and Billboard brow!"

* * *

**Phew that took forever. Well next chapter will be dealing with the survival exercise. Also, if you can be bothered please post a review stating whether you want Team Kakashi and maybe another team, to do the Zabuza Arc.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

"What I have is not a dream, because I **will** make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone..."

Kakashi watched the boy's declaration without a hint of surprise, Shikamaru felt the chill in the air as he spoke, Ino was nothing short of drooling all over the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Well, now that we've all gotten to know each other you're dismissed. We'll meet up at 5 AM tomorrow for a survival exercise."

"Whaa? I thought we'd go do missions now? Why are you giving us more training? We've had plenty of training at the academy!" Ino said.

Kakashi seemed to think what she said was very amusing. Shikamaru blinked. _Well I suppose I should act surprised at the next bit._

"And just what is so funny?" Sasuke asked who had a bad feeling about this.

"Well you see of all the graduates of the Ninja Academy, only 9 at most will actually go on to become Genin. And tomorrow I'll see if you kids make the cut."

Shikamaru put up a "no ****ing way" face, Ino tried to formulate words to object, Sasuke's only outward reaction was clasping his fingers a little tighter. "Oh and by the way, you should probably skip breakfast tomorrow morning otherwise you might puke." And just like that Kakashi-sensei disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

From what he could gather by conveniently bumping into other new Genin and stopping for a chat, Team 8 and Team 10 would definitely be the two other teams that were going to make it through the various tests that were going to be set up. He had led many different teams of Genin so he knew what worked what didn't and he could trust Kurenai and Asuma to see their potential.

The problem was Kakashi, it would be hard to convince him that a team composed of the lazy Nara kid, Mr. Avenger and his fangirl values teamwork. For a moment Shikamaru considered screwing it all and leave the three of them in the Academy... No, Orochimaru wouldn't be satisfied that Sasuke was a failure until he saw it with his own eyes, after which he would probably dispose of him. Even he was willing to sacrifice his new teammate that would potentially leave the other Academy Students at risk. A Jounin of Kakashi's caliber was needed to make the Sound Shinobies think twice and even then... Shikamaru looked up from his mumblings to see that he had arrived at the designated spot an hour early, or several considering this was Kakashi-sensei. He sat down on the ground and set up a boardgame on the ground and opened a bag of potato chips, he didn't mind waiting.

* * *

Sasuke knew that if he were to ever improve enough to accomplish his goal he could not go back to the academy. He had face stronger opponents and to do that he needed to become a ninja. It was imperative that he passed the test set to his team.

With that in mind Sasuke set out at 4 AM, he doubted he'd puke but he'd heed the Jounin advice anyway.

He was surprised to find that the lazy kid had already arrived at the location. He wouldn't have thought he'd be here this early. He was eating too. _Whatever, _Sasuke thought, the temperament of his teammates was of little concern to him.

He leaned against the wall and so they both waited silently.

* * *

Ino arrived at 5 AM sharp, she had taken a while to take care of everything at the flowershop so early but it couldn't be helped, she didn't exactly have a lot of trust in the new help so she made sure he wouldn't be faced with any too complicated tasks until she got back. The lack of food didn't make any difference to her, she knew that if Sasuke were to ever fall for her she'd need to enforce a very stern diet. The boys were already there when she arrived. 'Good morning, Sasuke-kun!' She squealed as she ran up to her idol. 'Morning.' The answer came without Sasuke opening his eyes to look at her. 'So.. Sensei isn't here yet?' Nothing. 'You look forward to the test, Sasuke-kun?' Less then nothing.

It went on like this for quite a while until Shikamaru opened a second bag. That set Ino off. 'Shikamaru! Didn't sensei tell us that we shouldn't eat!'

'Tch, I don't care. 'Sides, I'm starting to think he gave up on us already.'

* * *

He'd seen that reddening face before, so many times. And not just on this one. He was aware that dealing with a 12 year old Ino was making him regress back to his original mindset that girls were nothing but annoying distraction. He didn't mean to piss her off like this, he normally didn't eat this much to begin with. But...

Ino stopped for a second as she heart a stomach growling behind her. They were silent for a beat until he gave in. 'Hey, uh... can I have some?'

* * *

When Kakashi arrived an hour after that he was displeased to spot the faint scent of chips in the air. _Guess I kept them waiting a little too long. _Any further thoughts were interrupted by the girl screaming 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!'

'Okay, so here's how this is gonna go.'

The three Genin listened to the Copy Ninja's instructions with different reactions. Ino seemed completely psyched to get a go at her sensei after the last 24 hours, Sasuke was expressionless as usual but Kakashi could detect that he too was looking forward to a chance to test his ability against a Jounin, Shikamaru? Well, if he heard the instructions that would be surprising in itself the boy never once averted his eyes from the clouds above or show any sign of comprehension through the explanation.

However once he gave the go ahead he disappeared just as quickly as his teammates

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while. Not to mention that I promised to deal with the survival exercise but I'll totally do the next chapter tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

Shikamaru casually regarded Kakashi from his hiding place. _And for my next act, I'm going to have to turn Sasuke and Ino into teamplayers._ Even if he didn't know that it was the only way to pass this test to begin with he knew well enough that even for him, it would be extremely difficult to get a bell off of Sharingan Kakashi.

He could always try to knockout Sasuke and Ino and have two Shadow Clones take their place but... I guess I should at least try to get them to play along first. Shikamaru stopped his planning when he saw Kakashi had started moving. He was walking straight toward the forest line. At the moment neither Kakashi or Shikamaru knew the two Genin's exact whereabouts but Shikamaru knew that Ino would be the first to strike, and she wouldn't do well.

* * *

Sure enough Ino made her move as soon as she (thought she) saw an opening. Appearing from behind a tree that Kakashi had just passed she charged in with a look on her face that said "You're MINE!" Kakashi disappeared before she could even think of touching him and kicked her from behind. Ino got smacked to the ground. Spitting dirk she glared behind him, Kakashi smiling back at her. 'Well, I'd lying if I said I ddn't see that coming.' With that note he disappeared again.

Shikamaru blinked twice, the fact that Kakashi had taken off probably meant that he fond Sasuke. A second later he realised that was not the case. He pulled three Shuriken out his pouch and threw them behind him as quickly as he could, not even bother looking to see if his next suspicion was right. He jumped as fast as he could at a tree branch aways in front off him reading his fist. No sooner had Shikamaru thrown a punch into seemingly empty space when Kakashi appeared there, only just stopping the punch in time. 'Well now, aren't we perceptive today.' Kakashi held onto Shikamaru's arm and kicked him in the stomach. Shikamaru gasped for air as he was swung harsly at a tree. By the time he hit the ground stars were dancing in front. In spite of himself Shikamaru smirked. _Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to put learning through experience in front of... Well everything else._ He looked up to see the sivery-haired man looming over. 'But that was pretty impressive, predicting where I'd be like that. No bad.' With that he was gone.

When Shikamaru was sure that he was gone he immediately got up again. He supposed Kakashi was dealing with Sasuke now. He walked over to Ino who was dusting herself off. 'Man what a drag, he's not cutting us any slack huh?' Ino merely answered him with another glare. Before he could make another attempt to start a conversation they could faintly hear a familiar voice screaming "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"Sasuke!" Forgetting all about the other kid, Ino ran in the direction from where they heard it coming from. Shikamaru followed her, barely at walking pace, but still.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ino had disappeared from view and Shikamaru was alone again. His head was resting in his hands and his eyes were skyward. _Tch, what a way to waste a beautiful day like this one. Still, I suppose I should be grateful that I at least get nice quiet walk before the next step. _Shikamaru thought, he couldn't help but let his head wander even farther estray.

_"Arg, I lost again!" Temari rammed her fist into the floor. At the other side of the shogi board Shikamaru was sitting on the floor with a smirk. 'Well that makes our score 49 to 0.' He said smugly. 'In my favor.' He pointed, however unneccesary it was. 'You just got lucky, that's all. I nearly had you and you know it!' The blonde insisted. He loved when she got all worked up over it. 'Well I let you squirm about a little more, winning can bore a man you know.' 'You're no man-' _CRACK

* * *

Waking up from his daydream Shikamaru turned around and threw his shuriken, five this time in the direction of the noise. _Heh, he must've been following me for quite a while. Or maybe he made the mistake on purpose? _Shikamaru darted into the trees and striked out with a kunai as he heard the Jounin come up behind him. His arm was again grabbed and this time Kakashi threw him a punch in the face. POOF!

_A Shadow Clone? Hmpf, now when in the world did he have time to switch?_ Kakashi wondered, then he smiled. He truly had gotten an interesting bunch this time around.

* * *

When Shikamaru reached his teammates Sasuke was up to his neck stuck in hole and Ino was unconscious, apparantly knocked out by their sensei trying to help Sasuke. 'So, you got a bell yet?'

* * *

**How are ye liking them empty promises, hey? But seriously, it's taking longer then I thought. Still here you go, Kakashi godmodding over helpless Genin.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

"Not yet." Sasuke was incredibly irritated that through sheer lack of effort, the lazy kid was the only one of them that had made it this far unscathed. He watched as Shikamaru pulled up and tried to revive Ino. He wasn't about ask for help.

* * *

When Ino came to she got up without thanking Shikamaru once and started to dig out Sasuke. "You're welcome." Shikamaru mumbled. Ino's politeness however was repaid in kind as soon as Sasuke was dug out far enough to get out himself as he started walking away from them without a word.

_Well here goes nothing. _"So, I was thinking." The Uchiha stopped moving for a second, to look at his teammate. "Since each of us is unable to get past Kakashi's defenses on their own, how about we join forces and try for the bells together?" Ino didn't waste a second to involve herself in the argument. "Didn't you hear what sensei said? We are suppose do it alone, besides one of us will get nothing for their hard work. Idiot." Shikamaru didn't answer Ino's input, after all whatever Sasuke said, ino would go along with it. "Ino has a point..." Sasuke said looking at the other boy. "You offering yourself up?"

_Hook, Line and Sinker._ "Well, both of your testscores do eclipse mine, and it's too much of a drag to do this alone." "Very well... But both of you will need to do exactly as I say, got it?" "YAY, go Team Sasuke!" Ino had once latched herself to Sasuke's neck.

_He's going to make the plan?_ Shikamaru was at a loss to react to this situation. Though usually quite modest about his talent for strategy, it had been so long for him since he wasn't expected to be the Idea Guy (nearly a decade now), the whole concept was nothing short of alien to him. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and finally said. "Whatever you say, boss." Sasuke smirked a little at their immediate acceptance of his authority then pulled a kunai and crouched down in front of the freshly dug up soil. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of the monument, as he had been for the last hour or so. He wondered what in the world they could be thinking. Keeping him waiting like that. _Not that we have any room to talk, huh. I suppose they all have their perks, the potential is there... I'm sure you would pass them in a heartbeat._ The Jounin supposed he should keep his head in the game, the ruffling in the bushes 145 degrees behind him said that one of his students was going to make an attempt for the bells before the end of the exercise after all.

Kakashi had a surprised look on his face when instead of a Genin a rather large fireball was headed in his direction. _Sasuke really needs a lesson is subtlety, I could dodge it but I'm not about to let that Fire jutsu harm the monument. _Kakashi made the handsigns as quickly as he could and drawing water from the nearby pond he summoned a Water Wall, Kakashi considered putting out his Sharingan to see better through the steam but decided against it. _they haven't earned that quite yet._ Kakashi could only react at the last minute when he was assaulted directly from behind him. Grabbing the hand that held a kunai with his left hand and blocking a kick with his right he was tied up. _When did she... She was hiding in the pond, and I couldn't hear her get out because she came at the same time as the water a I drew water from the pond. Not bad._

Kakashi looked at his surroundings and saw from the bushes a shadow stretching toward him, it was then that he realized the last part of their scheme. Sasuke's assault had come from the east, and now the steam had come to block the still low sun, he was shrouded in shadow. _Their attacks are timed by the second in order to give me no time to retaliate. At least they seemed to have inkling off what they are up against. _Wasting no time he made a spin and launched Ino at the source of the shadow with as much momentum as he could while himself speeding off into the steam. He was met by a Sasuke, who had probably come prepared to finish things. Kakashi immediately disappeared to behind him and put a kunai to his throat.

* * *

Shikamaru caught Ino and wasn't surprised to see that they had failed to obtain a bell in the end. _Damn, half way through I was actually getting my hopes up._

"Well it looks like I win. You two can come over here now." Kakashi said pleased with himself still holding onto Sasuke. Ino had rushed over quickly, dropping her kunai, suddenly worried that they sensei might actually hurt Sasuke for letting it get this far. It seemed to her that the whole exercise had gotten out of hand.

Shikamaru however let the rest of his team wait as he slowly got up and walked toward them, letting out a huge yawn half way through.

"So," Kakashi began as their team has assembled. "It's not quite time yet but I think I've seen enough here."

"What?" Ino immediately spoke up. "But that's not fai-" She quieted down as Kakashi held up a finger.

"None of you came even close getting one of the bells, what's more you decided to gang up on me even after I stated that this was suppose to be done individually, and it still did not work. Based on that, I have no other choice then to let all of you pass."

"Now ho- _What_?" Ino said as the words reached her.

Sasuke gasped and turned to look at the Jounin despite the kunai still held to his throat. Shikamaru just stood there with his eyebrows raised highly, taking in the news.

With a smile visible through his mask he withdrew his arm and pulled out his book. "A ninja must be able to look underneath the underneath. The true purpose of the exercise was to see if you had the wisdom to band together even if that meant one of you needed to give on his dream, or ambition as it were. Being a ninja is about teamwork. Anyone that values himself over his teammates doesn't deserve to call himself a Konoha Shinobi, at least in my book. In my 13 years of being Jounin, you three are the first that I have accepted as members of Team Kakashi. Congratulations."

"YAY!" Ino jumped to embrace Sasuke was merely stood there pouting. "DID YOU HEAR THAT SASUKE-KUN, WE DID IT!" "Off course I heard, did you think I'm deaf?" Still even he couldn't help but smile. Going back to the Academy was simply unacceptable in his book.

Shikamaru collapsed on the ground. _We did it..._

Kakashi grinned as he continued his reading. _Looks like some pretty interesting times are ahead._

_

* * *

_***Collapses on the ground just like Shikamaru.***

**It's finally over. Hopefully you'll see the next chapter up tomorrow. I've decided to go with Team Asuma + Team Kakashi for the Zabuza Arc. I can't have Naruto fall behind and Sasuke needs his Sharingan. As to why both team are paid for I've hinted at it in a previous chapter. It'll be a little convenient, but that's okay.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

Over the following month Shikamaru found himself back to doing gruntwork as a Genin. Being one of the few people to have made Chuunin within less then year from graduating (in fact the only person he knew that accomplished this beside himself was Yamato-taisho) he wasn't used to it. The expression that one expects to see on the average Genin's face when they find out what a Genin was all about (getting the most insignificant and troublesome jobs pushed off on) thus came natural to him.

The fact that more often then not they had to do it in half the time because _someone_ was late, every single time, did nothing to lighten his mood. Kakashi often found himself wondering which of his Genin hated him more, Ino who seemed to have taken an innate disliking to him and all his characteristics, Sasuke who found Kakashi breaking every idea he had about what a Jounin was a suppose to act like (save perhaps on the battlefield but save from training sessions this was a non-factor) or Shikamaru who was barely willing to carry his own weight, much less compensate for somebody else.

* * *

"NOOOO!!!!! I wanna go on a real mission!" Naruto exclaimed as the Third was conveying the available missions to his son's team. "Not this stupid kid stuff! C'mon, old man."

Ino glared at the other blonde from the corner from where they were waiting. They couldn't exactly receive their mission until Kakashi got there and as a result they had been stuck here watching one team go in and out. Her temper was declining with every minute. "Tch, the kid thinks _he's_ got it bad?" Shikamaru groaned as he had put Sasuke in a imminent checkmate. He spotted three ways out but he wasn't about to help him. "You say something, lazyass?!" Naruto cocked his head in their direction ready to blow off some steam on them. Shikamaru mumbled something about Naruto not being worth it getting into a discussion with. Hinata was already busy making excuses on Shikamaru's behalf, Sakura and Asuma didn't seem willing to get involved in the argument. "umm, I'm sure Shikamaru-kun wasn't trying to make you feel bad Naruto." "Yeah well, he better say he's sorry or I'm gonna have to mess him up!" Naruto talked big but it seemed Hinata would be successful in getting him to stand down until...

"I'm not entirely sure why you are so eager for more important missions, dobe. It's obvious to anyone that you aren't ready." Sasuke was irritated enough by losing a strategy game to Shikamaru, he wasn't about to force himself listen to Naruto's complaints. "What?!" Naruto was already rolling up his sleeves while Sasuke got on his feet when Iruka intervened. "HOW DARE YOU ALL START AN ARGUMENT LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF LORD HOKAGE! SHOW SOME RESPECT! I WOULD HAVE HOPED AS GENIN YOU WOULD COMPOSE YOURSELF AS ADULTS BUT..." Iruka seemed like he was ready to keep ranting well into next week when the Hokage himself spoke.

"Alright then. If you are all so fed up with you current duties then perhaps it's we see if you are ready for your first C-mission." The room quieted down as the various Genin were trying to figure out who he was talking to. Shikamaru's expression darkened as he had come to understand just what had just happened. "Asuma, you will lead both Genin teams on the following assignment, you will escort Tazuna-san to his village in the Land of the Waves, he is chief bridgebuilder there and requires protection." Sandaime was already holding up the missionscroll. "I'll assign Kakashi-san a different mission when he gets here." Whatever else the two Sarutobis said was unhearable as this started a loud argument under the Genin. "Alright Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru-teme, if you guys are gonna tag along with us then here are the groundrules. " Faceplant. "NARUTO, SHUT UP! Sasuke-kun, now that we have our first miss-"

Shikamaru sighed, he had had no other choice then to pray that some experienced team would draw this mission. Fate wasn't with him. He didn't know much about Zabuza Momochi (his entry from the Bingo-book had been scrapped by the time he got himself one) but he had known Kisame and Naruto and Sakura had spoken of him. He would hardpressed if he was going to life through this with his identity intact.

* * *

The assembled platoon set out and from the get-go Tazuna had doubts about them, pointman was the Uchiha who seemed to take things seriously, he was flanked by those two loud girls who were either trying to get his attention, fighting with each other or berating blond kid.

The blonde kid seemed immensely irritated by the scene in front of him and was trying to draw attention to himself by speaking animatedly to the quiet girl. The quiet girl seemed like she was trying not to make sudden moves as though she feared she was on the brink of nosebleed or something like that.

The Jounin was walking behind him, puffing out a seemingly endless supply of cigarettes, his entire composure screaming that he liked to kick back and take things easy. The rear was finally brought up by the boy with pineapple hairdoe. With his head in his hands and looking up at the clouds above it didn't seem to him that he was a very sharp lookout.

* * *

A/N: I guess this is as good a place as any to stop, huh. Next week will be dealing with Zabuza. Because I'm not very fond Zabuza or Haku don't expect this arc to last very long. Though I'm probably still gonna let them live though. Be sure to go to my profile and vote on the poll after reading this message.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: Where the hell are my reviews at?! Am I really that bad? Or am I just THAT good?

* * *

Sasuke tried to keep his attention to the front in spite of the immature banter going on just behind him. He was glad he did as kunai were launched in his direction. "Everybody, watch out!" Sasuke was glad to see that they got their guard as each of them jumped to the side road while Asuma-sensei covered Tazuna. Nearly immediately the enemy appeared, a man with mask over his face and a Mist headband.

Sasuke knew he was the only in this group capable of taking on an opponent of this level so decided that he should rise to the challenge, before anyone could interfene. He ran at the enemy, who lashed out at him with his right arm, that held some device. _Hpmf, I should probably not try to find out what it's good for. _He ducked and quickly made handsigns for his Great Fireball Jutsu. _At this range there's no way he'd dodge it completely. _He was quick to realise his folly when it turned out to be a Water Clone. The real one jumped out of the bushes and sprang toward him, ready to strike out his clawthing.

* * *

Asuma neutralized the ninja that tried to attack them from the back. _That Shikamaru kid was two seconds away from getting hit by that ninja. Kakashi wanted a second opinion on the kid I may have to disappoint him. _When he looked to see how the others were doing he saw Sasuke was about to get hit. He send chakra to his feet and propelled himself over there with as much speed as possible, he punched the ninja out of the way just before he had reached Sasuke.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson about acting alone today, Sasuke." Asuma said regarding the boy with an unforgiving eye. Sasuke was spaired an answer as the previously frozen Naruto (who had been grabbed and pulled out of the way by Hinata) had recovered and exclaimed. "No fair Asuma-sensei, I didn't even get to do anything!"

After Asuma had assured his student that the next time Hidden Mist ninja attacked them he would leave it all to him he confronted Tazuna and got the real reason for his hiring bodyguards out of him. He sighed at the idea of trying to keep six Genin and one old man save from harm for the next few weeks. He glanced over the kids.

"Sasuke-teme, it's your fault for taking on what was obviously my fight!"

"You're troublesome, be silent will you."

"You know what Shikamaru-teme? You should grow your hair as long too, to match the rest of Sasuk's fangirls. I'm suprised you didn't squell when you too when you were put on his team like Ino."

_That _set Ino off big time. She punched him a few feet back and matched over to him ready to dish out more. Naruto however was heard muttering something like "scary eyes".

Asuma sighed loudly again, at least they seemed to recover from a life threatening situation quickly enough he'll give them that.

"Okay wrap it up, we're going to hit the road again." Asuma registered the expressions on their faces one by one. Sasuke obviously knowing they were out of their league got over his surprise in the blink of an eye and a smirk appeared on his face. Naruto seemed twice as excited. The three woman seemed just content to be on the road with the object of their respective affections. Whatever Shikamaru thought he expressed with a yawn.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's short after such a long time but I didn't get any reviews so my confidence is completely in shambles. After I saw my story disappearing from the first page without anyone caring I got so depressed that I locked mysef in my room for a few weeks. The next one will be up very soon I expect.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: My complaining paid off! I got all kinds of reviews now!

ca186229:

No, he's not going to tell Asuma unless I deem to necessary, that's one of the reasons fr this fic. I've seen it written more then "I can't do this alone, I can't plan the entire future, I'm not Shikamaru." Well Shikamaru is, and he can, and he will (well he'll try).

Anyway he's definitely going to try and save Zabuza and Haku. In this fic Shikamaru doesn't know all about Madara but he does knows the Mizukage's an enemy at least, and enemy of an enemy is a friend. Did I address Haku as a she somewhere? I probably have, I'll let him think he's a girl at first (despite what the rest of Team Kakashi thinks Naruto was totally justified in thinking this) but he's not going to meet a pleasant, soft spoken obedient girl just like that, not our Shikamaru, certainly not on our !

Gwise:

I'm glad you like the battlescene. I'm wasn't to confident about those.

Well, anyway I hope you guys understand that I know you are reading this, I check my traffic stats all the time but 318 views and not a single review made me raise my eyebrows. Now without further ado: super special awesome battlescenes!

* * *

Asuma, this time in front let the group through the mist. They had already gotten out of the boat. It perked his interest that Shikamaru was once again, the one behind him. Did he like cigarrete smoke or something?

* * *

As it so happens, such was the case. Shikamaru was trying to contain himself because he admitted that he was a little smarter then to start smoking at 12 years old. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. _Get you senses straight Shikamaru, it's suppose to happen any minute now._

_Well now, either my eyes are deceiving me or that is Sarutobi Asuma, the Hokage's son and an ex-member of the Twelve Guardians. And he has a healthy amount of cannonfodder straddling along behind him. I'll have to deal with this personally._

It was Hinata who spotted him first. "There's someone there!" Before they had a chance to see where see was looking at large Shurikens were aready flying rapidly at their group. Asuma caught the one headed toward him and Shikamaru, no problem. Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and jumped over another one. Naruto and Sakura sprang outta the way while Ino and Hinata managed to avoid by ducking. When everyone was in the clear they found a man stand on a giant sword lotched in a tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, huh? And here I thought it'd be hard." Asuma said with a smirk, he then added much softer; "Naruto, everyone. Forget what I said earlier, under no circumstances are you to engage this man. Leave it to me, alright?"

Shikamaru watched as the man sped over toward the water place and started the Hidden Mist Jutsu. _Stay calm, it wouldn't have mattered if he warned sensei earlier, it wouldn't have changed anything. I've fought plenty battles alongside him in the past. I have to trust him like I used to do._ He made an effort not to listen as Zabuza's voice tried to intimidate them._ There!_ Shikamaru slashed out with his kunai behind him but was blocked and saw the enormous sword swing as though Zabuza aimed to slice them all in half in one haul. Asuma intervened quickly and stabbed at his heart with his chakra knive. Shikamaru found himself hoping that was it when it turned into water.

"Hahaha, how are you going to fight me while looking after those imps, Asuma-kun?" The voice came from the mist.

_Goddammit, I don't have a choice. _Shikamaru surprised friend and foe as he suddenly sprinted towards the lake. "No, Shikamaru!"

_That ridiculous fool, if he has a deathwish... _Zabuza appeared behind him already bringing down his sword on him. _I'll be happy to accommodate him. _

Quick as he could Shikamaru held two kunais above him to absorb the blow. In the body he was in now he he had swift chakra all over the place to pull it off but he managed. He then kicked out as hard as he could.

Just by the fact that hadn't broken the kids arms by sheer force he knew the kid knew how to make chakra count. _Which means that taking this kick head on isn't an option._ He released on hand from his sword to block it.

Asuma knew a chance to somehow bring the situation the good end when he saw one. "If a Water Clone comes..." He hadn't time to say more to the Genin but they gt the message. Asuma rammed his fist at Zabuza's head. By the time he stopped flying he was already bleeding from his head. He grabbed Shikamaru leg and tossed him over to the rest of the group, he then charged at Zabuza again. The Demon of the Hidden Mist barely had time to bring out his sword to block him.

Before Sasuke or anyone could accuse him off stupidity Shikamaru had gotten up and looked at the battle that had drawn away from them. "This maybe our only chance, we have to make a run for it!" _He's right, _Sasuke thought. _In this battle, we can't even stand up to the enemy. _As they started running Tazuna yelled. "But you teacher, he-" "Can take care of himself!" Naruto yelled at him, shutting him up.

* * *

Haku had watched the battle and knew what Zabuza would've wanted off him. Just as the Genin and their client had gotten out of the Mist and thought they were somewhat in the clear a new opponent appeared before them. "Stop, give up the old man. and I will allow you all to leave her unscathed."

Back by the lake, Zabuza found himself getting more lightheaded as he started losing blood, as well as found his opponent to becoming increasingly dangerous as he could now go on the offense without worry.

* * *

A/N: Well that's that. You can expect another one tomorrow, or maybe even sooner. I like the Zabuza Arc a lot more then i thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

The Genin stared off at the newcomer. At the head of the group stood Sasuke and Shikamaru who were trying to communicate by a series of looks and nods, whatever they had come up with was meaningless as Naruto sped past them. "I WON'T BE STOOD UP THIS TIME, MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sasuke scolding Naruto already, Shikamaru however spoke was more lenient. "I guess we could just overpower her." With a quick handsign his shadow shot out toward the masked ninja. _There's no sense in stopping Naruto, he learns how to fight an opponent through fighting directly, or through his shadow clones as it were. I've tried to teach him what taijutsu I can but, we'll see. I just need to keep him alive until Asuma gets here. _Both Sasuke and Hinata jumped into the fray as well. _Well i guess I'm about to see if this Ice prodigy is all she's made out to be._

* * *

Zabuza had shuriken and kunai sticking out of them nearly everywhere and a nasty burn wound on his back. He was breathing heavily, but had so far avoided fatal injury. "You know if we continue this battle any further your reputation will be in shambles, so called "Demon of the Hidden Mist"... The Sarutobi spoke. He knew how high the priority of taking down an A-class missing nin like him is suppose to be but he was to worried about his Genin to focus on killing.

"Very well then, but when I recover the bridgebuilder, you and especially those so-called ninjas that tag along behind you will all fall before this sword." With that said, Zabuza disappeared into the fog. Asuma wiped the sweat of his forehead. _I managed to draw him off, but if it hadn't been for that absurd stunt Shikamaru pulled, this would've turned out badly. Did he understand the implications of his actions after all? Maybe you were right about him, Kakashi-san._ Not delaying any further Asuma to disappeared, he had some kids to find.

* * *

So far, Naruto's boasts about Haku's ability seemed quite warranted. The former was on the ground, incapacitated by the senbon. The latter had skillfully managed to get hit even once or get trapped in his shadow. Hinata so far had been able to avoid most of them, Gentle Fist and Byakugan had served her well. Sasuke was on his feet but couldn't quite say as much. Ino was getting ready to run over and help him out of the way but Shikamaru gestured her to stay back. "Stay there! You two protect the bridgebuilder." _To reach that kind of speed at her age, Might Gai would be proclaimiing something about the depths of her Youthfulness right about now. Still, so far she hasn't shown interest in killing anyone off. _Shikamaru wondered about his next course of action, _there is a real opportunity here to develop Sasuke's Sharingan, and get ahead of schedule. _He pained over what he knew of Haku's jutsu... twenty one mansized mirrors, twelve on groundlevel... He had Sakura describe it once, but his memory wasn't infallible. _Still, on this dirt road with trees close to it, three ninja on the outside and no back-up he's not going to waste chakra on it. _

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted as Haku singled out Sasuke dropped down behind him and held a kunai to his throat. "I will ask one last time, either you hand over the bridgebuilder, or I will take the life of the handsome one. He is precious to you correct?" Say what you want about the voice, the mask alone was enough to make you think twice about calling her bluff. Shikamaru's ears picked something up. _A stray kunai headed this way? Or the wind_? Shikamaru's eyes widened. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" all kinds of projectiles soared over them as the Genin and Tazuna hit the dirt. Sasuke didn't dare to move remained standing and the kunais and shuriken, who were propelled by the wind controlled in turn by Asuma all missed him by a hair. Clearly the attack was meant to only hit Haku, who would've been skewered... Had it not been for Shikamaru hasty warning. _There Rokudaime-sama, you can't say I didn't try..._

Asuma appeared a second later, searching for signs of the enemy. But Haku was now speeding back toward the lake, knowing what the Jounin's presence here implied for his master.

* * *

"Ah, I am never going to walk anywhere, ever, again." The lazy genius proclaimed as he collapsed in the bridgebuilders livingroom. For once the rest of the Genin were all of like mind. Well almost, anyway. "So Asuma-sensei, did you beat that Zabuza guy? Is he dead?" Naruto inquired energetically. "No, he managed to get away. Still I think he'll be licking his wounds for a few weeks before we have to worry about him again. In any case, I should praise all of you for managing get through that situation alive. That was not an easy task.

But things are going to get messier from on out. I'm gonna need to step up you training program a little so you'll be ready next time."

"Sounds like the rest of this mission is gonna be a pain too, goddammit." Shikamaru whined. He wondered how his inexperienced teammates were looking at the situation right now.

_I was so close I could feel it back there. I'll need to push myself even harder next. I'm catching up. _The Uchiha smirked.

_Cha! Next time that assholes lay a hand on my Sasuke-kun they'll be hell to pay!_

_When they get back, I'll beat 'm down with my one-two combination and show Sasuke-kun who he has been in love with all along, Ha!_

_I hope Naruto-kun is gonna be okay. Those ninja's needles must have been very painful. Still I'm grateful that he never tried to kill him._

_I can't wait until those guysget back, I'll show em!_

_

* * *

_A/N: Not a lot to say here, enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

* * *

Review replies:

Gulanticus:

Yeah, I'm realizing that this arc gives out the impression that it's a little crowded. Which is why I left the fate of the Demon Brothers even vaguer then Kishimoto did (so far as that is possible). I need moar enemies. As Hekholts said, Naruto needs this arc to develop. I had to take him along.

earthdancer7:

Thank you, but don't hold your breath. The pace slows down a little here.

sonicwind123:

Thanks for your comments, I realize I shouldn't just go right into a new scene just like that everytime.

Well, here we go.

* * *

The rest of the day was spend resting, removing senbon from Naruto and Sasuke and eating. Asuma-sensei told them that they would start a new training regimen tomorrow. Before bedtime Asuma found the Genin that neither had to stay in bed nor had someone to fawn over sitting on the porch in front of the backyard looking at the sky.

"At the time, that stunt you pulled against Zabuza seemed utterly ridiculous and it kind of looked liked you just panicked, but I guess I should be thanking you, Shikamaru-kun." The Jounin said walking up to him.

Not turning around the reply came. "Sometimes, that's the best move you can make. Send one piece to break open the enemy lines, even if it means sacrificing it... I should you be thanking you sensei." Shikamaru said thinking back to the person who taught him that.

"And who in the world told you that?" Asuma said incredulously. "Ah-, my father," Shikamaru answered lamely. "I'm sure he was just talking about shougi though..."

"I see, maybe if we can find aboard in town you and I can play sometime." Asuma said cheerfully. "I'd like that." "But in the meantime, you should get some rest. We got work to do tomorrow."

The Genin went inside, as he passed him the two finally made eyecontact. For the most part Asuma could only see laziness but for a second he could tell there was more going through that one's head.

* * *

The next morning found the seven Konoha Shinobi out in the woods. "Okay, first I should ask you, have any of you received training to go up trees yet?" Shikamaru decided to stay silent, the rest were wondering if the man was stupid. "Yeh uh sensei? Going up trees isn't that hard, you know!"Naruto said. "Here I'll show you!" The blonde hastily scrambled up the tree and reached the irst branch. "See, heeheehee, did you see that Sakura-cchan, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm, that was amazing, Naruto-kun." Sakura only replied by facepalming. "Yes, very impressive Naruto-kun, but try oing it like this." The Jounin walked up the tree vertically to join Naruto. "You see the idea is that send chakra down to your feet..."

As Shikamaru tried to block out the troublesome explaination he thought back to the past, to the last time he faced an ex-Mist ninja.

_CLASH! The gigantic Sword that once belonged to the man known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist was caught in the trenchknives that once belonged to one of the Twelve Guardians. The man underneath it pushed it back slowly. Sliding his hands together along the edge of the Zanbato the shadow manipulator made a quick handsign. Before the shadow could connect to his opponent's the man evaporated in water, somehow holding onto his sword and clothes as he fell back. "Amazing, how you move around like that!" Shikamaru admitted. He then made four more handsigns. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball engulfed the water but as it dispersed one pissed off Suigetsu was still there. "Hey asshole, quiet it or I'll evaporate completely!" "Well yeah, thats the idea anyway. Now sit still, will you." The Konoha ninja said as he threw one of his knives at his opponent. The knife went straight through the man's clothes, body and landed right in his shadow. "Now then..." He took a deep breath..._

"Umm, hello? Shikamaru?" The blonde kunoichi was actually knocked on his head when he phased in again. "Tch, what do you want troublesome woman?" Her head become a shade redder but tried to let it slide. "Look around you, Shikamaru!" And so he did.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground panting in front of a tree of which most of the bark had come off. Ino's face was flushed and Shikamaru could tell she was exhausted. Nobody else was in view. "Naruto already finished? You guys suck, you know that?" "No! Hinata and Sakura already finished but Hinata offered to help us along but that asshole Naruto said the two of them should go somewhere else so we don't steal their techniques. I swear, if he gets home before we do I'm going wring your neck!"

Shikamaru sighed loudly. "Okay, let me help you guys out. The trick is...!" He ran up to a tree and went up vertically as he explained.

* * *

The trio came home just before dinner, Shikamaru lazily with his hands in his pockets in front, Ino and Sasuke trailing behind him supporting each other. "Hey, wait up!" Naruto, who may have been last, seemed A-OK as he came in with Hinata. "So you all managed to get up the tree huh?" Asuma said pleased with the kids. "Yeah, Hinata-chan is an awesome teacher!" As Ino and Sasuke got into chairs Sakura didn't miss the big smile the blonde gave her. She was a second away from shattering the table when she thought off how she was dismissed by a very disgruntled Sasuke after making it up the tree first that morning. "So, let's eat!" Naruto said eagerly.

* * *

A/N: Remember to go my profile and vote on the poll that's there (it's there now, I fixed it).


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

A/N: Try to steel through the beginning. The fightscenes are actually pretty good IMHO.

* * *

"Check it out."

"Hey, nice find Shikamaru. She's even prettier then Sakura! Hehehe."

"Better be quiet or Asuma, or worse, the girls will find us."

* * *

Completely relaxed Haku continued to pick flowers. He was well aware of the fact that two on the enemy ninja were following him, having been trained by the master of silent assassination he could easily overhear their conversation. They seemed to be under the impression that he was a girl. _No matter, if I don't get these herbs to Zabuza-sama he'll probably..._ The cluttering in the bushes became so noticeable that Haku had no choice but to turn around for a look.

He watched as the blonde crawled out off the bushes and dusted himself off.

* * *

_It's pretty out of character for me to challenge someone to go talk to a girl but since it's Naruto, propelling Haku in a confrontation with him was worth the risk. _Shikamaru had long discovered Naruto's power to change people and make them want to follow him. He wasn't going into battle without calling upon it.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Watcha doing?"

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino were on the bridge guarding Tazuna go about his business. Asuma had them guard the bridgebuilder in cycles, yesterday it was them that was receiving training, currently sensei was training Team 10 while they were guarding, tomorrow Asuma would be here himself and the Genin would be left to their own devices.

"Shikamaru! How about you pay attention for once!" "Why? You two seem to be handling things, okay..." "Fine but if a shinobi sneaks up on you and your throat cyt it'll be your own fault! and I'll be telling sensei on you when we get back!" "Yeah, yeah..."

There didn't seem to be much risk of get snuck up on by a shinobi and getting your throat cut however. It seemed that the day would end uneventfully until at dawn the mist rolled in. Sasuke spoke up. "Okay, let's get the bridgebuilder home. We're overlate already." "He's here." Shikamaru soberly remarked. Ino and Sasuke's faces fell into serious expressions. "I'm sure off it."

Any doubts his two teammates might have had disappeared as the mist quickly got thicker and thicker. "Tazuna, tell your men to get the hell awy from here! They'll get in the way and Gato's only after you." the workers didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke was barely finished speaking when the workers cleared the bridge.

"Hahahah... Get in the way, the kid says. Aren't we confident today." The genin immeadatly turned towards the direction from which the voice was coming from. "And here I was hoping he died from the bleeding." Shikamaru said disappointedly. Before more deadpan statements could be made the attack came. About a dozen Hidden Mist Swordman-shaped Water Clones attacked from every direction. The Genin smirked, It was time to show what they were made off. So far as Tazuna could see all the ninja turned into a blur as the fighting started. But even he could note that there was no blood gettig splattered but plenty of water falling to the ground instead. Three seconds later the Konoha ninjas returned to their positions, the blonde one and the pineapple-headed ninjas were panting but the Water Clones had been obliterated.

"Well, well. Looks like the puppies grew some fangs, he? Those clones were only at a tenth of my true power but, not bad. Not at all." The duo emerged from the mist _They came from the opposite side of the bridge then the voice came from. I never noticed someone passing, damn hhim. He's still toying with us. _Sasuke thought. The boy with the mask on stepped. "I will deal with them." Zabuza frowned. "What? ...Very well, just don't take to long." Sasuke likewise came forward. "Ino, Shikamaru, stay back. I'll deal with this one myself."

Ino protested. "But Sasuke-kun, you can't-."

"No, I'm with Sasuke on this one. We have to drag this out as long as possible. No doubt Asuma-sensei and the other are on their way. We should save our energy and make our move once we're ready."

"Hah, you think that man can save you? Hmpf, let him come. This time I'll be ready. Whatever, Haku. Go!"

Ino and Shikamaru watched the scuffle between Haku and Sasuke. Shikamaru was amazed to see enemy actually use one-handed handsigns like that and worried. Still he drew Ino back when she wanted to intervene. "Even now we have to stay put, anything that could make Zabuza think it's time for him to step in is to risky!" Shikamaru turned his head painfully fast. Haku was kicked back by Sasuke. _Almost frightening how fast he's progressing. Already he's turning into the guy I saw at the Chuunin Exams._

When the icemirrors appeared Shikamaru turned back to Ino. "Ino, I'm gonna have to step in anyway. Regardless of the risks. Look after the bridgebuilder!" Shikamaru ran towards the battlefield. as expected Zabuza turned up before him. "You have a nasty habit of walking in to thigs with your eyes wide open, you know that? This time I'll make sure you don't get away with it!" Shikamaru barely had time to get his hands together as he summoned a Shadow Clone. The Clone attacked but was blocked by the giantsword and as Zabuza applied enough pressure poofed out of existence. The real Shikamaru jumpep over and tried to attack him overhead. Zabuza ducked and leg flew up and kicked him dead on in the stamach, Shikamaru flew out of the way and the railing was the only thing that saved him from falling into the water.

_Dammit, if I don't start fighting serious, We'll all get wiped out._ As the missing nin from the Bloody Mist charged at him Shikmaru made the Rat handsign and then the Bird. _Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu!_ Just before the Shadow shot out of the ground in front of him Shikamaru stopped. "At last."

With a big smirk on his face the self-proclaimed of this story appeared in front of him. "Don't worry Shikamaru-teme, the hero always shows up when the situation is most dire!"

Momochi Zabuza regarded the blonde kid, then huffed and turned around to face the Jounin his instincts told him was there. "Yare, Yare. Never thought I'd see the Demon of the Hidden Mist having so much trouble picking on a lazy boy who he doesn't even consider a ninja. Now, let's pick up where we left off."

* * *

Haku was merely toying with the boy at this point. The Uchiha seemed to come in his own and had awakened his Sharingan but he was already unable to move, he had needles sticking into crucial points at his body. _I cannot go easy on a foe of his caliber. If I don't kill him here he'll defeat me should we ever meet again. _Just when Haku was focusing his attention on him and steeling his heart to do what needed to be done one of her mirrors shattered. _What?! _Perplexed Haku watched as the pinkhaired girl came in got Sasuke out through the opening. Haku knew she'd have to give up the speed that the mirrors gave him to stop her.

As Sasuke was drug out Sakura asked him if he was okay. All he could mutter was "how?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing."

Haku slowly stepped out of her icemirrors and walked towards them, the girl with the violet hair and the pale eyes stood before the two in a fighting stance. "My eyes saw through your technique. You created those mirrors using some kind of special chakra, correct? Well, chakra-based substances don't stand a chance against my Gentle Fist attack!" Haku saw the resolve in the girls eyes and knew this would be a problem.

* * *

A/N: Next week sees the end of the Zabuza saga. I must say I enjoyed myself writing this. Overall my favorite chapter yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

**Review Replies:**

GWise:

When you want to walk on water or walk up trees you swift your chakra to the bottom off your feet, when Sakura needed extra speed she enforced chakra in her legs, when you want your punch to, well, pack a punch you swift your chakra to your fist. Now if you have 12 year olds body and you need to stop a humongous Sword without breaking anything you need to enforce chakra almost anywhere. That's what I was trying to say.

Sir-Shun:

I focus to much on romance? But the main pairing hasn't even come into play yet... Well rest assured, shit is going to hit the fan at the second part of the Chuunin Exam, there will be little time for romance from thereon I think. Also you say I didn't overpower Shikamaru, don't say that so soon. He's still trying to advance this body and the mist impedes his shadows and Genjutsu. He's also holding back a lot. I don't consider him overpowered but he _is_ a Jounin in this fic, just a warning.

Well too all, thanks for the replies. Especially Alyondria, criticism is nice and all but I like all positive reviews more, preferably by the dozen. ^_^

Now where were we?

* * *

"I was starting to think you cut your losses and took the other three brats and went home. It would've been the wiser decision, Asuma-san." Zabuza said fully turning around to face the Jounin. "Hey, look over here you bastard! I'm your opponent!" Naruto shouted, ** at being ignored. Shikamaru got up again and grabbed his arm. "Forget him; we should go help Sasuke with the other guy." Shikamaru gasped when Zabuza was suddenly soaring towards them. He knew Asuma would be right behind him so he took a leap of faith and started running towards where the ice mirrors were suppose to be located, dragging Naruto along.

* * *

The Icemirrors had been dispelled after the Uchiha had left the space inside it Haku no longer had a use in keeping them up. He was fighting at his best, keeping the pressure on. The violet haired girl had eyes to match the dark haired boy; he wouldn't be able to neutrilise her quickly nor did it seem likely that she'd get caught in the Icemirrors. He could not allow the pink haired girl to remove more needles from the Uchiha's body: if he were to join the fight again things could turn badly for him and more importantly Zabuza-sama. Still he was confident, all she had to do was keep up her barrage until she thought off a way to get past this one. Zabuza-sama praised her ability to analyze a situation and find a way to win; this time would be like any other.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Haku stopped his relentless assault as the blonde haired boy had shown up. The boy next to him immediately stopped and extended his shadow toward him. Haku sped away covertly shooting senbon's at the two newcomers. "Naruto we can't dodge all of them..." The blond smirked and put his hands together as well. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Haku watched as her opponents were surrounded by a hundred replicas of Uzumaki Naruto. Many poofed into smoke as the senbons hit, but not nearly all off them. Haku stopped as the Shadow Clones started running toward her. She easily dispatched them three at a time but needed to shoot away again as the brunette's thinned out shadow snuck up on her amidst the yellow and orange chaos.

"Your skills at long range are impressive..."

Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes widened as the masked Mist ninja appeared behind them.

"But I can make up that in close-range combat..."

She drew a kunai and was about to strike a lethal blow when she received a lightning quick blow to the head. She was launched out of the way while Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to look at their savior.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

Ino watched as the two Jounin fought in front of her. Asuma-sensei's Fire and Wind combination attacks were able to break through any barriers Zabuza set up but she could see these attacks took a lot of the Konoha Shinobi and the Demon of the Hidden Mist was a master a hiding his presence. At more then three instances Ino thought it was over only to find that only a Water Clone had been hit and for Zabuza to reappear and attack her, Tazuna-san or Asuma-sensei himself. Asuma-sensei seemed a lot harder to fool though, as he had managed to not make a fatal mistake yet.

The two drew back from each other, both catching their breath wondering how they should best gain the lead over their opponent.

"Don't think for a minute that this will save you, the girl or the bridgebuilder, Asuma-san. Those kids won't defeat Haku: in some ways her  
skills surpasses even mine." Zabuza spoke confidently.

Asuma smirked at this. "Don't underestimate the shinobi of the Village Hidden in Leaves, in particular those kids. They're fighting to protect something; they won't lose to some thugs."

"I don't care who they are, Haku is the sole survivor of one of the most dangerous bloodlines known to the Shinobi world. When he's finished you'll be powerless to protect yourself, let alone those two."

Haku slowly got up again rubbing his jaw. The Uchiha patiently waited on her, his arms stretched out to her and his palm open, as though to challenge her. He had bandages over half his body but his wounds weren't exactly deep or severe, he seemed to move just fine. Haku gasped as he realized his mask had come off.

"You, you are the girl-guy I talked to in forest!"

"Yes, I am."

Sasuke glanced over to Naruto and said "Naruto, I know what you are thinking, but I'm not going to spare an enemy because he helped you out. He was probably gathering information anyway."

"Sasuke-teme, you better listen to me or I'm gonna kick your **! And I only went talking to him because Shikamaru dared me to, so there." Naruto replied in childish fashion._ Kid's gonna blow everything if he keeps this up. Tch, at least they stopped fighting for now. _Shikamaru focused chakra in his ears trying to catch hints of what was going on between the two Jounins, blocking out the conversation that was going in front of him.

"YOU, talking to me about important people and stuff?! What the hell are you doing with that eye-browless freak! Is that what you meant, being a slave to a bad guy?!"

Haku maintained a smile has he explained his motivation, and how he came to be who he was. When Haku spoke about advanced bloodlines, Naruto looked wonderingly at Sasuke, whose Sharingan was one of the few things that were emitting light in the mist. The Uchiha, aside from his usual harshness, had an understanding look in his eyes.

"So... If you kids are too much for me... If I can't even do this for Zabuza-sama, then kill me."

All five Genin looked alarmed at this. Even Shikamaru decided that the scene was worthy of his undivided attention.

"Very well..." Sasuke pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch. 'I will grant you your wish, and I'll give my name, Uchiha Sasuke. Last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Perhaps in some other life, you could ha-" Sasuke monologue was cut short as Naruto's fist connected with him. "Dammit, Sasuke-teme! The hell are you doing acting all cool about this! It shouldn't have to be like this!" Very irritated at being floored by the deadlast Sasuke answered harshly. "Alright then, dobe, if you got some suggestions then I'm open to hear them."

The two were so cut up in their argument that they didn't notice Haku chuckling at the personalities of his executioners.

Naruto had a pained expression on his face. "Well I..."

Whatever Naruto was going to say they would never find out. "Everyone! About 50 armed men just arrived on the bridge!" Hinata yelled.

Haku looked up at this with new resolve in his eyes. _It must be... Gatou? Why is he here?!_

_It's about time too. May I never speak an ill word about the Hyuuga clan again, if it weren't for Hinata's Byakuyan, this fog would have shielded their presence much longer._ Shikamaru's eyes turned back to Haku. _It's your move..._

_

* * *

_

The warning had carried over to the well-trained ears of the two Jounin as well. Zabuza huffed unconcernedly. He didn't need reinforcements, but he'd take'em. Then Haku, fast as the wind appeared beside him.

"Zabuza-sama, Gatou he's..."

"I know; have you finished those kids yet?"

"No, I... I was unable to defeat them."

"What?! Tch, I'll deal with you later. Let's see what Gatou wants first."

As Zabuza finally dispelled the mist that had taken hold of the bridge Ino's sight began to improve. She let out a sigh of relief as the mist revealed that all of her friends were still alive and standing. Then her annoyance grew at the fact that they had their backs toward the others.

In a relaxed fashion Zabuza began to walk in their direction while being eyed suspiciously, his minion in stow.

* * *

"I dunno, if we could get to the midget in front we maybe able to take him as a hostage..."

"Feasibility?"

"Possible, he's looking pretty confident. If we can get close enough without making them think we're going to attack'em... Zabuza!"

The Genin jumped all the way to the side of the bridge as the duo passed them, they weren't taking any chances. Sakura looked around and saw her sensei run over to them. "Asuma-sensei! Are we glad to see you!" "Listen all of you, we've done very well but I'll handle it from here on. Go back to the bridge builder." The look in their leader's eyes made it clear that he wasn't taking "no" for answer. As they left for the other side of the bridge Asuma wiped the sweat of his forehead. _There's no way I can take on that boy and Zabuza at the same time. I'll have to wait for an opportunity to arise._

"SASUKE-KUN! I'm so glad you are safe!" Ino swung into Sasuke's arms, or rather jumped and clung to his neck as the boy was to hurt to doing anything about it.

"I'm fine by the way." Shikamaru said passing them on his way to the bridge builder. Sakura quickly got Ino of "her Sasuke-kun" and lectured her.  
Shikamaru sighed at the familiar fight that was emerging. _How troublesome._

_

* * *

_A/N: Jesus, I just can't make it come to an end. Damn my own longwindedness. Here's your new chapter: twice as long and still doesn't deliver. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own all rights to Naruto, why else would I be writing this? So don't copy and I won't sue.

**This time, I'm not going to stop writing until they're back on the road to Konoha! Believe it!**

**

* * *

**"Gatou, what are you and your worthless band of sellswords doing here?"Zabuza spoke, not wasting time with pleasantries. "Well frankly, you've let me down, Zabuza-san. I needed one lowly bridgebuilder assassinated and he didn't even have the money to buy proper protection. I thought a famous A-class missing nin like yourself should be capable of handling it without a problem. But, as it appears I have overestimated your abilities... I'll let my mercenaries take it from here, thank you. As for yourself, make yourself scarce. And take your useless apprentice with you." Gatou spoke confident in the power of his numbers, across from him stood Zabuza not looking impressed either way. "It's all the same with, Gatou but still..." Zabuza slowly drew out his massive Horseslayer.

"I'd like to get paid now."

Quickly noticing his peril Gatou screamed "KILL HIM" and started running. What happened next was hard for the Genin to follow, Haku was taking down the mercs 3 at a time while Zabuza slowly followed Gatou swooping everything that came in his way with his sword. No matter how fast the midgets legs moved the former Mist ninja seemed to be gaining on wsn't long before Gatou was stucck under the mans foot.

"Gatou, trying to betray me was a mistake." Zabuza said slowly raising his sword. "Betray? I was never going to pay you, you fool. You can kiss your ambition goodbye!"

* * *

The girls covered their eyes as the businessman was executed. Tazuna looked on with some kind of grim satisfaction on his face. Naruto had followed the events eyes peeling out his skull and gasping at every stroke the two made. Shikamaru and Sasuke only held their everpresent frowns on their face.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Asuma asked off the their former enemy.

"I'm leaving, this place holds no further interest to me. Haku, lets go!" Zabuza said after he had searched Gato's body for any valuables, he turned around again when he noticed that his right hand man wasn't following. After a moment of glaring at him he said. "Fine, say your goodbyes, I won't wait for you."

Shikamaru then beheld a rather awkward parting as the effeminate boy Shunshined in front of them

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Naruto-kun, I hope we will meet again someday. All of you are truly strong."

Naruto grumbled a goodbye, clearly he wasn't happy about the boy leaving but it was obvious that he'd never leave Zabuza. The three girls bowed and Shikamaru just waved his hand as a form of goodbye and with that the ex-Mist ninja took off after his master.

* * *

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. I can honestly say that a team of Chuunin may not have preformed as excellent as you guys on this mission."

"You haven't seen nothing yet Asuma-sensei! If only I had a shot at that Zabuza guy I woulda knocked him dead!"

"Dream on, deadlast.."

"You're just annoyed because I saved your butt back there."

"Wa, when did hell did you? I'm not even gonna bother, you idiot."

They were back on the road to Konoha. It had been two days since they had said goodbye to Tazuna and the rest of Wave Country Village and tensions inside the group had gona back to normal. As the two male Genin went at it Shikamaru and Asuma slacked back.

"You know, I meant what I said. All of you are ready to become Chuunin in my eyes. It may take a little convining off Kakshi but I think that you deserve it. Next time the Chuunin Exams come around, I'll definitely recommend my team at least."

"The Chuunin Exams, huh? Guess I got some busy times ahead of me..."

* * *

A/N: Terrible! I know! Screw it, I just needed to make it come to an end! Next arc will be (wait for it) the Chuunin Exams! Things will pick up there.


End file.
